That Green Gentleman
by flaura880
Summary: —Creí que era una prostituta... —Viejo, estás enamorado... —Sexo, alcohol y ningún compromiso, le entran? —¡Le entramos!. Exclamó, el grupo de 3 hombres en medio de un bar chocando como estúpidos sus cervezas compradas a 2 en descuento, prometiendo cosas que... Obviamente no iban a cumplir.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Esto es una mierda, sinceramente no entiendo hasta donde llegué con esto…  
Estoy sentado en una banca en el centro de un parque en la mitad de Magnolia (Central Park) a las 2:00 am, congelándome el puto trasero…"_

Pensaba un joven apuesto, aparentemente de unos 22 años, cabello salmón y ojos jade, normalmente conocido como Natsu Dragneel o como "El hijo de puta rompecorazones que jamás se enamora" Ese más bien lleva parte de sus amigos.

"_Seguro que tampoco entienden la situación, me veo realmente ridículo esperando algo que no va a pasar, lo sé, los dejé más perdidos que antes, pero si los malditos chismosos entrometidos quieren saber, tendremos que retrasar la cinta desde el principio..._

_No. No crean que esta mierda es como las películas de Disney que cantan por cualquier cosa que encuentren y al parecer si mi trasero se queda sentado y se congela más de lo que está y sí no llega lo que estoy esperando tampoco tendrá un final feliz… Pudranse."_

Exclamó el chico sentado hace más de 1 hora en una banca…

.

.

.

* * *

_—Things are shaping up to be pretty odd, little deaths in musical beds, so it seems I'm someone I've never met._

* * *

—¡Dije que no canciones!

—Me temo eso mi querido Natsu...

—Verga.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

**Hellou, la historia no es mía, pues verán no había podido entrar a mi cuenta desde hace mucho y tengo mis historias un poco atrasadas, haré un capi de Fuego y trueno cuando pueda, perdón la demora**

**Quise adaptar la historia a mis personajes favoritos, la trama no es mía pero como no me acuerdo de casi nada de la peli, meteré diálogos y cosas que no corresponden, para darle un poco de mi imaginación, espero que no moleste.**

**Los amo, este es sólo el prologo.**

**Flaura.**


	2. Donde todo comienza

.

* * *

11:00 am Magnolia-Fiore  
Despejado  
Departamento del joven Dragneel

* * *

.

.

.

—No puedo más con esto Natsu…—Decía una chica llamada Meredy.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Sabes? Simplemente no puedo seguir con un hombre que toma su café en una taza para kelos— Decía llorando.

_¿Qué?_

_Miro mi taza, vamos, no es tan malo, beberlo en un vaso es de maricas._

—Bueno, Meredy, eres una chica maravillosa… increíble…— ¿Qué pasa Dragneel?

—Estoy terminando contigo Natsu.

_Esperen… ¿QUÉ?_

—Lo siento Natsu, pero no puedo seguir con esto, sabes, te quiero, pero será lo mejor para los dos…— Decía ella caminando hasta la salida.

_Confundido, era la palabra perfecta._

_Confundido porque me estaban terminando_  
_Confundido porque no tenía ni puta idea que era algo de ella._

_No me culpen, soy inocente, a mi defensa digo que fue un simple ligue, con sexo una vez a la semana durante 6 meses, ¿Nada verdad?_

—Tranquila, sé que no soy el tipo para ti, eres inteligente, maravillosa e increíble, debes buscarte algo mejor, te entiendo perfectamente…— _Sip, putamente confundido._

Me abraza con lágrimas, la abrazo, suelta su último lo siento y se va.

_Putamente confundido._

De repente suena el teléfono...

.

_¡Que honda!_

—Grey hermano.

_¿Nos reuniremos a las 4pm en el café?_

—Gray, me acabo de terminar Meredy…

_Awww... ¿Quién es Meredy?_

Me suelto a reír.

—Ahí estaré, dile al otro mongólico.

_Yep eso haré_.

Cuelga.

.

* * *

12:00pm Magnolia-Fiore  
Despejado (No por mucho)  
Casa familiar del guapo Grey Fullbuster.

* * *

.

.

.

_Llego a mi casa, muriéndome de ganas por ver a mi esposa…_

_Llego y ¿Qué?_

_Está Ultear con otro hombre sentados en mi sofá, EN MI SOFÁ._

—Veo que viniste rápido Grey. — Suelta nerviosa, se para y el desconocido también.

—Pues sí, me salté hoy el gym cariño, ¿Hay algún problema? Veo que hay visitas.

—¡Ah! Sí, él es mi abogado, se llama Roney.

_Que me parten, ¿Ese cabrón medía 2 metros más que yo o es simple impresión?_

_Nop, creo que me zanca 3._

Nos presenta pero hay tensión en el ambiente, no es nada bueno, _oh… Para nada._

—Verás Gray, quiero el divorcio.

_Esperen ¿QUÉ?_

_._

* * *

4:00pm Magnolia-Fiore  
Nublado  
Fairy Tail café.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—¿QUÉ? — Dijeron al unísono Natsu y Gajeel Redfox.

—Cómo escucharon cabrones, la puta esa se acostaba con el tipo y lo admitió frente mío, lo más increíble es que era su abogado y estaba en mi sofá. — _Perra._

—¿Estaba ahí? ¿Y no le dijiste nada hielito? — Esta vez fue el turno de Natsu.

—A ver, ¿han visto _Desafío_?

—Yep. — Resonde Natsu. —Es mi programa favorito. —Esta vez fue Gajeel.

—El tipo era cómo Senki.

—La puta madre.

—¡Cabrón Senki es mi favorito! — Responde Natsu. —Todos lo miran como bicho raro en sentadero de camionero, o sea, cómo un culo.

—Puto Senki, lo detesto. — Se corrigió Natsu al instante.

_Todos ríen._

—Bueno, sí no le dijiste nada, ¿Qué dijo él? —Hablo Gajeel

—Que mis zapatos eran lindos…

Al instante Natsu y Gajeel se agacharon a mirar los zapatos de Gray.

—Pues no se equivoca. — Habla Natsu. —Es cierto, no están nada mal. —Habla Gajeel

_Estúpidos._

—¿Qué he hecho mal? Soy un tipo estudiado, un médico respetable, soy guapo…

—Uff sí

—Amigo feromonas es tu segundo nombre.

_Estúpidos._

_Ruedo los ojos_ —Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer en mi vida, estudié, me casé, tengo mi casa, mi auto. No sé ¿Qué pasa? — Analizaba Grey con profunda mirada de tristeza.

_Pues…_

_._

* * *

.

.

.

Caminaban Natsu y Gajeel por las grandes calles de Magnolia.

—Hermano, Gray está demasiado deprimido. —Hablaba Natsu.

—Necesita que lo llevemos de putas.

—Gajeel no tenemos dinero.

_Verga._

_._

* * *

En el departamento de Natsu.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Gajeel, ¿Estás cagando?

—Nop.

_Mierda_

—Gajeel siempre lo haces.

—Me estoy masturbando pedazo de imbécil.

_Río_

—SIEMPRE

De repente mi departamento se abre dejando ver a Gray con sus cosas

_¿QUÉ?_

—¿Gajeel está cagando? — Pregunta Grey dejando sus cosas en la entrada y cómo si nada se acuesta en mi sofá.

—Que no pedazos de inútiles. Esperen ¿Grey? — Grita Gajeel desde el baño.

—Siempre lo haces Gajeel.

—Bueno, tal vez esté cagando.

_Buhalá ¿Novedad? No creo._

_Reímos._

—¿Qué haces aquí Grey? —Pregunta Natsu preparándose un emparedado.

—Hermano, deja que me quedé aquí, la perra se quedó con la casa, ten compasión de mí, no puedo ver a la puta esa sin tener ganas de arrancarle el útero. —_Perra._

—¡Bueno, vale, cálmate Grey! ¿Qué tal si nos vamos al bar esta noche? Digo, a cazar algo para mi compañero, juro que tú pene llora en este momento, busca consuelo — Dice Natsu

—Me apunto. —Dice Gajeel saliendo del baño. —Hermano y tú lo necesitas, más que nadie, considéralo, los 3 cómo los viejos tiempos.

—¿Llevarás a Levy?

—Claro Natsu, ¿Quién crees que me consigue las putas? Levy mi hermano, es indispensable.

_Reímos_

—No estoy seguro, acabo de divorciarme, mi vida está hecha pedazos. —Se sienta Grey

—No seas gilipollas Grey, vamos, que hay feromonas esperando por un médico. —Le guiño el ojo. —La puta esa te engaño ¿Verdad? Pues ahora ten sexo cómo si el mundo se fuera a acabar, hermano y santo remedio.

—Hablas cómo mi madre Natsu Dragneel

—No compares a la señora Ul conmigo por favor, ella es más soez

_Reímos._

—Vale está bien, iré al bar con ustedes.

.

_¡Grey el gilipollas destrozado, acepta, juego ganado!_

Lo que no sabe cada uno… Es que ese bar les cambiará la vida.

.

* * *

_Breaking my back just to know your name. Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game._

* * *

.

* * *

_Continurará..._

**Hellouuu, aquí un pequeño capi, perdón por el lenguaje, pero son hombres, no los mido**  
**Este fic es totalmente ubicado en ellos 3, muy adelante veremos avances con parejillas :3**

**Flaura.**


End file.
